Our Story
by KYRALxCHRONICALS
Summary: The Story of Up and Taz, with my very own spin on it. From the Quincenera to after the musical, read the journey they took together. TUp later on Spayonder and Bugary R&R please!
1. Fifteen Going On Starship Ranger

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the delay in this longer fic, I like to have at least to chapters ahead of the one I'm posting, done, so in case things come up or I lose my muse, I have things to post for you all. Now, as a quick note, I work Taz and Up's ages a little differently. I have Taz aged as about 23, and Up as 30 during Starship. In my head, logically speaking ,Up would have been a Lieutenant when he met Taz at her Quincenera. Given the war time efforts, this would mean he could be as young as 22 because more people would be promoted to make up for those killed in the war. This would give a seven year age gap, perfectly acceptable gap for a relationship. Also, my Taz and Up tend to be a tad OOC, but no one is ever spot on with a character, so I hope I'll be forgiven. I tried my best to keep them, and this is a FANfiction so there is some lee-way.**

**Also, in my fic I have Taz's real name as Katia, because it is my favorite traditional Mexican name. The reason she is called Taz comes in later on, so don't worry, it will be explained. I didn't want to make her name Tazia or Tacia, as some people do, because I feel as if Taz's name would have more of a story. On the topic of names, since we don't know Up's first name or Taz's last name, I have hers as Lopez- as in Lauren from Starkid -and Up has no last name because he was orphaned and raised in the Starship Academy/ Orphanage. But, that will come in later, like most of this information.**

**As a last little note, before my disclaimer, the first three chapters are a little confusing. In this one I have Taz's Quinceañera, then how she was admitted into the academy under Up's supervision. In the next chapter I skip a few years and give some insight into Taz's time in the Academy, then how she is thrown into war with Up. This chapter will end with a lead up to Up's famous injury. And the third chapter will skip to the hospital after his injury, then the recovery before Starship. I will have a few chapters run through the play- with a few edits and TUp moments -but only two or three before going on to after the play. The time line is a bit sketchy, but I'll explain it more in chapter two, so it's less confusing.**

**So, I don't own Starship or it's characters, only any OC I decide to throw in and this plot line. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Fifteen Going on Starship Ranger**

**Our Story**

When Taz was younger, she used to think about her Quinceañera and what it would be like. This was, of course, when all of her older cousins were going through their own Quinceañeras, and she was only four or five, so everything her older cousins did she wanted to do as well. As she grew up, however, she realized she had more in common with the male side of her family then the female, and soon her Quinceañera became a sentencing day, rather then a lofty daydream. Of course, this day was before Taz the Starship Ranger Lieutenant, before even Taz the Starship Ranger Ensign, under the command of Commander Up, training to get the job done. This was when Lieutenant Taz didn't even exist, but Katia Naomi Lopez did exist. You see, before she was Taz, she was Katia, the youngest out of five children, the only girl, and daughter of an important Commander in the Robot Wars.

"Katia! Katisita!" Her mother yelled from downstairs of the large ranch style Mexican home. " Jou will be late to the entrance of your own Quinceañera!"

The girl in question, a young teen with big brown eyes, tan skin, and long dark hair, was scowling in the mirror. Her mama had spent weeks finding the perfect dress for her Quinceañera, but the girl would have been happier in her worn out jeans, a tank top, and her combat boots. Instead, she was swallowed up by taffeta and tulle. The dress itself was beautiful, Katia gave her mama that much; it was the color of champagne that she had seen her parents drink, a sparkling golden honey color. There were sequins tastefully sewn all around and it was strapless. The dress itself had a tight bodice that skirted out at the waist, the sequin work moving down to the girl's knee before it became rough taffeta and then fell to her ankles. She felt like a golden cupcake, and even in the flat golden slippers- smooth silk on her tiny feet -she felt wobbly and unsure of her footing. She did not look nor feel like Katia, the girl who could out run all the boys in town, out climb even some of the men, stood her ground against her four older brothers, and was as tough as her father's at reputation.

She tugged at a loose curl, her dark thick hair in a half up half up do, pinned at the back of her neck and curled around her heart-shaped face. Her lips were bright red, her eyes dark and smokey, and her shoulders dusted in shimmering dust that her cousin Juanita had called body glitter. There was a simple golden locket against the hollow of her throat, a gift from her brothers that played her favorite Mexican hymn when opened, and clunky gold beads on her wrists. She wore a ring on each finger, every one from a different relative in good wishes of her coming out as a woman. She felt more like a doll then herself, but she knew the moment this whole day was over, she could go back to being herself. No dress, no makeup, and no silly three inch stiletto hold death traps to dance in. She would simply be Katia Lopez again, toughest girl in her town.

"I'm coming mama! Dios se podría pensar que iba a llegar tarde a mi funeral!" Katia called down, walking uneasily on the steps. She was met by a chorus of oohs and aahs from here family taking her to the backyard where the party was. She scowled but smiled when her father came over, hugged her, and slid his gift into her hands: a light and well made dagger he had shown her the night before, but told her he would give to her the next day for her actual birthday. He promised her that he would give her first knife to her, if she was good and got through her Quinceañera. She grinned, tucking the knife into her garter, high up her leg, while her family was distracted by the flowers her mama dragged in, gifts from the boys she was to dance with tonight." Alright I'm ready..."

The next hour was filled with dancing, eating, mingling, and a whirlwind of access that Katia couldn't remember all at once. She had sat down to give her aching feet- three inch gold heels did nothing for comfort -a rest, when her father came over with a man that looked a few years older than herself. He had dark brown hair, striking blue eyes, and an impressive mustache to match his hair color. There was a streak of silver on the left side of the man's military cut hair, but even with that he seemed young.

"Mi querida," her father said proudly," This is my Lieutenant. Up, this is my daughter, the reason behind this big fiesta."

"Hello Ms. Lopez," The man called Up said with a humble tilt of his head. His gruff voice had a southern lilt to it that Katia was not used to, but she liked it on him. He gave a rather formal bow and her father slapped him on the back good naturedly." Sorry Commander, it's hard to be informal when you've just come off of a four month tour of duty on some alien planet."

"Jou are a ranger? Un Explorador" Katia said excitedly. She moved her chair aside, offering the free seat to the man." Come tell me about jour trip, papa always tells me about his. I love to hear about all the far off worlds! Pro favor señor Up?"

The man gave her father a questioning glance and when he nodded with a chuckle. Up smiled, more at ease now, and sat beside the girl, and began telling her about the planet he had helped colonize in hopes of aide against the Robot Army. The place he and his team had gone was a planet entirely underwater, and the team had been forced to use old fashioned scuba equipment to make peace with the natives. Up was retelling Katia on how he had finally gotten the king to sign their agreement, when the first explosion started.

"Que fue eso?" Katia cried. Up's eyes were wide and he suddenly stood, yanking Katia up with him and away from the sounds." Señor Up! What the hell is going- ah!"

Before Katia was allowed to give her questions, or any exclamations, another explosion erupted on their left. She was thrown back against Up's chest, she cringed as her shoulder was jammed uncomfortable, but she kept moving towards wherever Up seemed to be trying to take her. Suddenly she heard a high pitch scream, then more, and a voice crying no cursing in Spanish that could only belong to her Tia Lynda.

"Jou need to tell me right now, what is going on!" Katia cried over the explosions that seemed to be all around now. Up glanced backwards, then slid them behind a large oak tree." Up!"

"Your father sent for me to get some top secret info on the Robot Wars," Up said yanking a zapper out of his supply belt. Katia nodded and glanced around, watching as she saw the robots now, hovering about the area and shooting at her familia." The robot bastards much have heard and got sent in... So now we're under attack. Which means you need to stay here Ms. Lopez-"

"Katia, my name is Katia, Up," Katia said. She tore her hair band out, yanking the thick hair up into a high pony tail away from her face, she en leaned down and tore the dress her mama had spent so long finding, until there was a clean slit up to her thigh, and she could move around." And I intend to fight if any of them find me."

"Just stay down, Katia," Up said, his tongue slipping over the foreign Spanish name. She huffed as he ran off, and watched him take down a few of the robots easily. She was too distracted by the ability this man had, as he entered battle, to realize three robots had snuck up on her. It wasn't until she was grabbed by the ankle and strung up in the tree- now bound all the way from her ankles to her shoulders thanks to whatever device the robots had -that she pondered maybe Up had been right to tell her to hide.

"Well hijo de puta, come at me now that I'm strung up like you're sick piñata!" Katia cried. The robots traded metallic impressions of laughs, and one of the three raised their metallic arm, to hit her, but he fritzed then fell, to reveal Up holding what was once his internal interface.

"Put her down, now." Up said, his deep blue eyes dangerous, scary even to Katia who knew that he was here to save her. The robots gave another metallic laugh, and both headed towards Up. Katia still isn't sure on how it all happened, but before she could say "Feliz Navidad" both robots were on the ground, now not working. Up cut her down, next, and caught her, still in a roped up bundle from the robots. He easily cut those off and she yanked her papa's knife from high on her leg, now ready if more robots came." I told you to hide!"

"They blind sided me! Don't yell because I was ambushed!" Katia yelled back. They didn't have much longer to argue, however, because more robots approached and they were fighting. Katia bested quite a few of the metal beasts, even with just her fathers knife and her little training in hand to hand combat. She did get a few wounds, though; her arms had new scratches and forming bruises, her legs were scratched and scraped, her heels long ago tossed off so the soles of her feet were sore too. She felt a sharp pain in her side from where a robot had slung its metal arm into her chest, and she bet it was a bruised rib." Up I can't take much more..."

"You won't need to, Katia," Up said glancing up at the sky. She glanced up as well and saw a Starship Battle Ship, a containment tube already descending towards them." Katia? Your head is bleeding!"

"I think the last robot got me..." Katai said, ear vision blurred. up caught her just as the tube hit ground, and she lost consciousness.

**2323232323232**

The next time Katia woke up, it was to the sound of a steady beeping, the smell of antiseptic, and a warm hand engulfing her own. She opened her eyes to find she was covered in a thin hospital blanket, her arm was attached to a machine and different tubes, and Up was asleep over the edge of the hospital be, his hand in hers. She lifted her free hand, and brushed some hair off of his forehead, and he stirred awake, his blue eyes still sleepy.

"They're all dead, aren't they?" Katia asked. Up rubbed his eyes, more awake at her question, she didn't speak again, waiting, and he nodded moments later. She felt her lower lip quiver, but she bit down on it, to stop the movement." Where will I go Señor Up?"

"You'll come with me," Up said defiantly," I can take custody of you, or at least responsibility... And I don't have much since I'm only a Ranger, but I'll protect you, and I know your father would have wanted someone a little familiar to help... Katia-"

"Please don't call me that.." She whimpered. Up nodded, and suddenly the tears broke out. Katia's eyes over flowed with the wet substance and her body broke into sobs. Up climbed into the narrow hospital bed with her, holding her to his strong chest until she was calmer." They're really all gone... Mama, papa, all my cousins and tias... Ronaldo, Jose, and Philipe... They're all gone..."

"I know you must feel so lost..." Up said. Katia glanced up and saw his lips quivering like her own." I lost my family to some of the first ever Robot Raids... Ws sent to a Starship Orphanage Academy when I was barely four... Its the worst ever feeling to have no one... But you have me, if you want... I'll help you and take care of you, whatever you want I'll try and get it to you."

"Up, I want to be a Starship Ranger, to avenge mi familia..." Katia said, her voice stone cold and her eyes determined.

"Katia-"

"Don't call me that! That's a name for a little girl, not for me..." She said.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to call ya then?"

"Taz," She said suddenly, without thinking." Papa used to call me Taz when I was younger, because he said I was like the classic cartoon. The one about the Tasmanian Devil who would randomly spin into tempers..."

"Okay, Taz it is..." Up said softly. He sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face and then glanced down at the girl in his arms." Alright Taz, we'll make you a Starship Ranger... I'll have you enrolled in the academy, under my care... It'll take some string pullin', but the Academy General owes me."

And so, that day, Katia Naomi Lopez died, but Taz Lopez was born. She was different from who she had once been, but in a way she was tougher, more worldly, and better because Katia hadn't had Up.

**2323232323232**

**A/N: Alright, chapter two is typed but I'll post it after I get a few reviews! So R&R for speedy updates!**


	2. Still Us, Just More Us

**Ky: okay guys, thanks so much for the reviews!**

**gypsy rosalie: thanks so much for the kind review! I'm glad you liked her name, it's, as I said, my favorite authentic Mexican name ^^**

**I hope Up is sweet enough, I wanted him to be sweet without getting him too OOC.**

**AngelofDeath: thank you for the sweet review I'm glad so far every likes her name :D! I intend to keep updating for awhile, no worries.**

**Guest: Again thank you for the kind words, every review counts in my heart ^^**

**LyssaKay: Demand met! And feel free to demand an update, it makes me more motivated to do so! I'm glad everyone thus far has given a nice review, and I only hope chapter two meets every ones standards!**

**A promised, let me explain, briefly, the time line of this story. The first chapter was, obviously, set during the Quinceañera. This chapter is two years after that, Taz has been in the Academy- which is explained in the beginning -and is now near her graduation it will then hop to her graduation, and then skip again to when she is placed on team with Up in the end of the Robot Wars. I will end it just before the giant battle where Up has His injury. Half because I am not all that amazing at battle scenes, and because I like Up's interpretation in Starship and intend to leave that as it is. Sorry if it all seems a bit rushed, but the first portion of my story does a lot of skipping.**

**On an off note, anyone reading this, if you would also pop over and read my new Joe Walker x OC fic, that would make me happy. Even if you're only going to flame over my OC, I'd love some reviews! Also, sorry for whatever Spanish I put into the chapters, I use Google Translate so it may help to use that while reading.**

**Once more, I don't own anything but the plot and whatever little OC here and there I throw in.**

**Chapter Two: Still Us, Just More Us**

**Our Story**

Taz stared at the math book on her lap and sighed. She wished this was as easy as the combat lessons she had; she could simply stab the book with her knife and be done. Instead, as one of her final graduation requirements, she had to pass Calculus... She sighed and tossed the book off to the side with her other notebooks and school supplies. She was sat against the trunk of a grand oak tree, one of the few on the hovering orbital pad that the Ranger Academy resided on. The pad itself was about the size of ancient New York City and set up like old time College campuses. She was on what would have been called the quad, a large field with a stone courtyard at its edges, and a few trees sprinkled around.

Taz had been at the Academy for two years and was nearing her graduation, hence the calculus book. She had the dreaded math class and a few more mandatory physical education classes before she was no longer an ensign, but a real soldier. She glanced around the quad and watched a few of the other students walk around, talking and laughing. Most of them were younger then her, new ensigns or underclassmen. Even though she was their age, now seventeen, she had been bumped up to a higher grade in the Academy because of Up and her father's status. She leaned back against the grass, thinking about her entrance to the academy.

Once she had been deemed worthy of leaving the hospital she and Up had been at after her family's massacre, he had taken her to the flat given to him for when he was on leave. The flat had two bedrooms and bathrooms, and a small living/kitchen/dinning area. While Up pulled the strings needed for her new dream, Taz stayed in the flat with him. It was a week later that Up came back to the flat and sat beside Taz on the couch, a thick book on her lap and a hand weight in her free hand. She had been determined to start building up muscle for her new dream. He looked tired, but Taz waited for him to speak rather then commenting on this fact.

"Well yer in, kid," Up said with a smile. Taz gave a very unlike her squeal and hugged Up, her book flying in the process, and the weight hitting the floor with solid clunk." On the condition that I go with you."

"What?" Taz asked. She wasn't upset, she hoped Up never had to leave her because he was all she had, and as of lately, all she needed.

"General said you can be admitted, and skip the two primary grades," Up said leaning back against the couch," But I'd have to take a sabbatical leave of duty, to teach at the Academy and pose as your legal guardian. Basically I have to be there in case anything goes wrong, or you need papers signed. It's not bad, you'll be graduated in two years and then assigned to a team. So it won't be forever. What matters is you're getting what you want: you'll be a Starship Ranger if it kills me."

Up had been good to his word, they had moved the next day from his flat to the teacher's suite at the academy. Taz was obligated to stay with Up since he was posing as guardian until her next birthday, when she would be eighteen and a Starship Soldier in charge of herself. She had endured plenty of teasing because she lived with Up, and because she was younger and smaller then everyone. It was all worth it, though, because it meant she was that much closer to her dream of being a Starship Ranger.

"Hey look it's Dora the Explorer!" a voice shook her from her thoughts, she sighed, closing her eyes and hoping that Smythe and his gang- her worst tormentors -would let her be. It didn't work, they circled her and she sat up to give them her normal bout of anger and take whatever they had to say so she could go back to studying." Whatcha doing Mexico? Trying to find the troll bridge to cross with your best monkey friend?"

"Back off idotas! I am not some pint sized crema de hojaldre!" Taz snarled. Smythe grinned and began miming the ancient cartoon show, adding Taz's name here and there to get the girl even more angry. Taz was about to take out her knife from her combat boot when she was tilted up and onto someone's back, only to find her arms slung around Up's neck and him charging at the bullies. She was laughing, then, giving her own battle cry and watching as they chased the group into the cluster of dumpsters.

"Thought you could use a lift," Up grinned when they returned to her study spot. Taz smiled at him and watched as he picked up the Calculus book." Now, let's get you ready for that final!"

Yes, as long as she had Up life was as it should be.

**3232323232323**

"Lopez, Taz," General Xiao called. Taz made her way up to the stage, her crisp dress uniform feeling odd on her tiny body. She walked across the stage, saluted the General, and took her diploma before joining the other new graduates. She spotted Up in the front row, with the other teachers and rising stars of the Rangers. He winked at her, and she felt her lips twitch from the stoic expression she was supposed hold." Congradulations new Rangers."

Once they were dismissed, Taz wove through the sea of her class mates until she found Up. She smiled, and he smiled back, words not needed yet he reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged him back, happy for the familiar feel of his muscular arms, the warm scent of cinnamon- his favorite gum that he chewed whenever he could -and his sharp aftershave. She pulled back and smiles at him, her big brown eyes happy and hopeful.

"I'm very proud of you Miss Lopez, Valedictorian and youngest ever Ranger," Up smiled, his mustache moving with the gesture. Taz smiled wider and tugged at the tight bun her hair was in, under her military issue cap." So, what says you to a movie, piazza, and ice cream back at our place, as celebration?"

"I say there's nothing I'd rather do," Taz smiled. They headed back to their suite and Taz headed straight to her room. She tore her dress uniform off, at least having the right mind to fold the uniform and stow it in her drawers. She yanked on a pair of red plaid pajama pants then tugged on a baggy gray tank top she was pretty sure and once been Up's. She let down her hair, aching it fall in loose curls around her face, in the mirror. She looked so tiny in the baggy pants, tank top that fell nearly to her knees, and unruly hair around her innocent face. She sighed and headed out to the living room, smiling as she saw Up scrolling through the pod screen movie options, a huge bowl of popcorn ready on the table.

"How about Karate Kid? I've never seen the one with Jackie Chan," U said absently. He hadnt changed yet, and still wore his own dress uniform. Taz took the pod remote from him and nudged his shoulder to go change. He grinned and stood moving towards his room. Taz started the movie as she waited, watching the opening credits. Up returned in a pair of gray plaid sleep pants and a matching tank top, his taunt over his muscles and chest." This looks like it'll be a good one..."

They watched the movie and Taz soon found Up's head on her lap, her hands absently playing with his rapidly graying hair. She thought about the upcoming week, her new assignment as a soldier, possible separation from Up, and this new tension that had been bubbling between the two in the past month or so.

"Up..."

"Put on whatever you want, Taz I'm half asleep..."

"Up, No se trata de la película..." She sighed.

"Now Taz you know I only understand your Spanish when it's the elementary stuff, or the curses," Up said sleepily.

"It's not about the movie, Up, it's about this week," Taz said sadly. Up opened his eyes and glanced at the girl above him. Her eyes were worried and sad, something Up didn't like at all.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, we got assigned to a watch mission in the Argon Nebula. Borin' as hell but good for your first mission-"

"Did you say 'we'?" Taz asked in a disbelieving tone. Up nodded curiously and Taz gave him an astonished glance." But I thought we would be... Well..."

"Separated?" Up asked. Taz nodded and bit her full lower lip. He reached up and smoothed a thumb over her lips to stop her bad habit." Taz..." She turned away from him, her eyes hazy from confused tears she wouldn't let fall." Aw c'mon pajarita..."

"Did jou just call me a little bird?" Taz sniffled with a slight smile. Up smiled and nodded, sitting up to pull her closer to him, his hands rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"I got one of the language teachers to teach it to me," Up admitted," I like it... You're kind of like a bird, and you're smaller than me..."

"How the hell am I like una pájara?" Taz asked, leaning her head into the crook of Up's neck.

"Because, you're quick, and agile, like little birds in the trees," Up said," You're resourceful, like birds... And when I'm around you, I feel like I can fly..." Taz smiled and lifted her arms to wrap them around his shoulders. Up hugged her back, and kissed the top of her head. She tried not to think too much about this action." Taz, I won't let them separate us, okay? We're a package deal, parjarita..."

"Promise?"

"Promise... Now and forever..."

**3232323232323**

Taz was growing to hate the mundane watch missions the G.L.E.E. was sending her and Up on. They were easy, and often in nice places over a span of either months or weeks, but they were boring. It was nearly a year after her graduation, nearing Taz's nineteenth birthday, and most of the missions she and Up and been assigned to we're watch missions or transporting supplies. They had gotten a few actual missions, and they had done well; but the fact that they wouldn't work with anyone but each other, made it hard to assign them missions. She leaned back in the desk chair she was sitting in, and nearly fell backwards. She gave squeak of surprise as she felt meme one catch her just before the chair hit the ground.

"Gotta be careful, Taz," Up smiled at her, his face inches from hers as he had bent to catch her chair. He pecked her nose and she laughed, a throaty chuckle, when his mustache tickled her nose." You may be my parjarita, but you can't really fly, silly..."

"Just thinking of how boring this is..." Taz admitted. Up righted his best friend and her chair and then moved her to the desk, taking her chair, now eye level with the small girl." I mean I know it means we get to stick together, but I was trained for combat! Top of my class, and everything! I should be out there kicking major robot ass! Me está volviendo loco al quedar atrapado en una oficina!"

"I know love, I know," Up said putting his hands on her hips. He traced his thumb over the subtle curve there and Taz suddenly forgot why she was aggravated. He had been doing this a lot more lately; touching her whenever he could, calling her his little pet names, and kissing her in friendly ways. Taz wasn't complaining because she liked this shift in their relationship, but it was confusing too, because she thought he only saw her as his ward, his responsibility, and his best friend." How about we have a Karate Kid night, once Krayonder and, Specs, get here to relieve us?"

"The Jackie Chan one?" Taz asked hopefully. Up nodded and smiled, causing Taz to return the simile and sling her arms up around his neck, tugging him close for a faux hug." Even if it is aburrido como el infierno, I'm glad I don't have to be away from you..."

Up looked like he wanted to say something, but his WristCom beeped, meaning Krayonder and Specs were about to relieve them. They separated and returned to casual poses, as the two Rangers entered the office. There were slight casualties exchanged, then Taz and Up left. Though they now had separate rooms on the ship Taz almost always stayed in Up's room, or he hers. Neither of them felt right not sleeping in the same space, after doing so for nearly four years. They got to his room and changed into pajamas before plopping down to watch the movie.

"Jou looked like jou wanted to say something, earlier," Taz said halfway through the movie. She was snuggle up in Up's arms, half asleep and entirely comfortable. She felt him stiffen up under her, his hand once playing with her long hair freezing it's motions." ¿Que era?"

"You jus looked really beautiful, even under the office lights..." Up said. Taz froze, her breath catching in her throat at his words." I think you're most beautiful here, though... Totally at ease, relaxed, happy... In ratty PJs and snuggled up with me... My Taz, mi parjarita..."

"Up..." Taz pushed away a little bit, moving so she could look her best friend in the eyes." You've been acting different lately... I like it, but it's a little confusing since I'm supposed to be your best friend and now... You're a acting like you want more, or at least more from me." Taz paused and decided to take a chance leaning in to touch her nose to his. She grasped both his hands with hers, tugging them up so they were palm-to-palm, then tangling their fingers together." And... What if I do? Want more from you, I mean... Would that be okay?"

"I think it would be more then okay," Up said shakily. He nuzzled her nose in a faux butterfly kiss, then glanced up at her half closed eyes.

"Puedo darte un beso, Taz?" Up asked, his tongue still a little clumsy over the Spanish, but getting better. Taz swallows nervously at his question, but nodded. That was all the permission Up needed, he leaned down and covered her mouth with his. Taz's mouth felt aflame where his lips hit her own, and she tugged her hands from his to tangle in his hair, his own finding purchase at her lower back. She based when his hands lido the back of her tank top, his fingertips hot against the tender flesh of her lower back. Up took her gasp as an opportunity for his tongue to explore her mouth, her own meeting his to fit for dominance seconds later. A few more moments of battling and they pulled back for air. Up skimmed his mouth over her jaw, down her neck and shoulder, then across h collarbone and just above her slight breasts. Taz tried to catch her breath, but it was harder and harder with every movement his lips made against her skin.

"Te amo, Te amo Dios..." Up wasn't sure what she was saying, but whether that had to do with the fuzzy feeling in his brain from her kiss, or his rudimentary idea of Spanish, he didn't know. He yanked her back up for aother smoldering kiss, lips to lips and as aflame as the first one. The moment Taz realized what fell from her lips- in Spanish thank god but still -however, she pulled back.

"Taz..?" Up asked, scared he had done something wrong. She immediately retreated from her panic, his comfort more important.

"Oh you didn't do anything, mi querido," Taz said. She lifted her tiny hands to cup his face, her thumbs stroking over his cheeks lovingly. Up relaxed and lifted one of his hands to cover her tiny one on his left cheek." I just said something that surprised me... Don't worry okay? That was... Ay caramba! It was amazing..."

"Ive kind of wanted to do that for awhile..." Up admitted. Taz met his ice blue eyes with her own chocolate hued ones. " It's silly, since I'm seven years older then you, and you're my best friend... But dammit Taz, you know more about me then anyone in the world, and I know all about you... I love how you have to sleep on your stomach, you're favorite color is bright red, you love apples because they remind you of the farm your abuela had... You hate slow music, and you sing in the shower, you can dance better then anyone, because of the lessons your mama made you take, but you'll never tell anyone that. You talk in Spanish when you're aggravated and you only cry on your birthday..."

"Gold..." Taz said suddenly.

"What?"

"Gold, jour favorite color is gold," Taz said. She lifted her eyes and Up realized they were misty thigh tears he knew she would never shed." Jou have to sleep on your back, jou don't like apples but pears are jour favorite, because jour mother used to grow them in jour backyard, before she was killed. Jou like jazz, jou sing along with every musical because jour older cousin was a theater major, before the war hit hard... Jou can dance to, jou showed me last year when we went out for my birthday, and jou tried to cheer me up. Jou're trying to learn Spanish for me, and jou're actually rather good, and jou only cry when jou talk about jour past." Up's eyes shone in pride and happiness." I know everything, and that's only a small list out of it all... And I've wanted jou to do what jou just did, for ages too."

"So... We're...?"

"We're still us, just closer," Taz said easily. She slid herself back against Up's chest, his arms automatically folding her into an embrace as they laid together on the couch." But we don't have to tell anyone, right? I don't want jou to get in trouble because jou were my 'guardian' for so long... If we suddenly come out as together, so soon after my graduation, they may assume... I mean, this isn't to say I'm ashamed of jou, if anything it should be jou ashamed of-"

"No, you're right, love," Up said, cutting into Taz's cut at herself. He kissed her forehead and they snuggled together as the ComScreen put movies on all night.

**3232323232323**

"Commander Up, Soldier Taz," Up's WristCom beeped them awake two months later. Up scrambled around the nest of blankets wrapped around him and Taz, books- hers she and a bad habit of always reading in bed -journals- his he had taken to writing down things after his first big mission where he had to make logs -and pillows they had moved from the couch." Message for Commander Up and Soldier Taz. Memo: Urgent Re-Assignment."

Up finally managed to grab the device, Taz still sound asleep over his chest and breathing evenly. Honestly, the girl could sleep through a tornado in Kansas... He flipped the screen of his WristCom and scrolled over the assignment. He gave a sigh when he was done; he and Taz were being sent with a team of seven in for a top secret mission. If the mission was a success, not only would the war be unofficially over, but it was dangerous, on epic proportions.

"Taz," Up said softly. The girl gave a soft sigh in her sleep, her lips pulling up into a smile at his voice. Us own lips found a small smile, too, but he had to ate her up and talk with her. He leaned down and kissed up her shoulder and then over her cheeks and nose." Wake up, parjarita... C'mon love, time to wakeup."

"No, cinco minutos, mas," Taz groaned. Up smiled despite himself and retraced his prior path, with his lips, stopping on her nose and moving down to give her a peck on the mouth too. Her lips responded to his kiss, but he pulled back and she gave another groan in her half asleep state." No te burles... No es agradable..."

"Taz, please wake up," Up said seriously. Taz caught the seriousness in his tone and sat herself up when he did. He settled her on his lap and arched her rub sleep from her eyes, slowly becoming coherent." We got a new assignment... It's a secret mission."

"That's good, no more pamby watch missions..." Taz said. She brushed her long hair, a mess of curls around her face, back from her big brown eyes. Suddenly something dawned on her." It's muy peligroso, no?"

"Si, parjarita, si..." Up said." They want us to infiltrate the Robot Central Command... You and I will make our way to the center of the ship, and dislodge the weapons center, where they're holding almost all of their new and central fire power and weapons. It will be shot into deep space and crushed under the pressure. But the mission means we have to get salt security, any guards they have, and probably a mess of a fight around the control center."

"We may die..." Taz said. It wasn't a question, after all, being a Ranger meant you could die any day. This, though, this was a real face to face with death that may come for one or both of them." This may be it... First and last real mission..."

"Yes, Taz, one or both of us could die," Up said. He turned her chin towards him, and saw she had tears in her eyes, tears he didn't want to see." Taz, if I don't-"

"No." It was only one word, but Up understood. There would be no final conversation, not "If I die" conversation or promise. If he died she would keep going; get back up and get the job done, like he had taught her to. Just like she would expect him to if she died. They sat in silence for a long time. It could have been moments, it could have been hours. Neither knew, but it was Brit outside by the time they did move to get a shower and prepare for their last day of watch, and then transfer to Base for their directions, through it all, though, they didn't let go of one another. Their hands white from the tight grip, and bruises forming where Up gripped her tan skin in an almost too tight grip.

**3232323232323**

**Ky: Alright kids, the next chapter will have intro to the mission, and maybe some of the follow up to it. Them getting in the base ect. and maybe just as they enter the battle with Optimus Prime. Then we'll skip to the rehabilitation and how their relationship changes with Up's change. **

**Anyway, please review, and let me know how this is going, what you think and as a special thing, tell me you're favorite Starkid Quote! Also, if anyone caught the AVPM reference when Taz and Up were comparing favorite things, I'll give you a shout out!**


	3. Losing My Religion

**AN: Hey guys thank you for the support, it means a lot to be getting reviews of any kind ^^ **

**fflight: You are correct, the reference was from "Different As Could Be" XD and thank you for the kind review, I'm glad you're enjoying the cahpters!**

**LyssaKay: Thanks again for the review, totallyspeedy with getting it up! Yes, the reference was from AVPM, "Different As Could Be", when they're talkin about sleeping on their tummy and back.**

**I hope you both like this chapter as well :D**

**As a special treat, someone has to try and answer my question- at the end if this note -correctly. First one to answer in a review can send me in a minor OC profile to use as a rehab doctor who will have a crush on Up and mess with his and Taz's good thing. Basically she'll be sued to cause angst, but you get to give me some back story and appearance!**

**So, the question is, what does Taz cry out, in Starship, when the giant Spider catches them in its web? It's right before Bug sees them in his human form for the first time, and it really isn't appropriate for the situation, so that's why it always stood out to me. Well that and it's funny to hear Lauren Lopez yell it onstage in her awesome accent.**

**Anywho, I don't own Starship or the characters, just my ideas. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Losing My Religion**

**Our Story**

The day after their reassignment was entirely uneventful. They informed Krayonder and Specs that they would be alone for the end of the mission, which was returned with wishes of good fortune to both. After that, the day was filled with packing things up, making sure the right supplies were being taken and the things that mattered. In the middle of her folding a white tank top and putting it in her bag, Taz felt Up wrap her arms around her waist from behind. He buried his face in her neck, and just held her there, for a moment, as she finished up some folding. He pulled one arm back and took something from his pocket, Taz felt a thin chain fall over her neck and glanced up at him, her eyes holding question, but not speaking yet.

"They're dog tags," Up said softly, he grabbed her hand in one of his hands, and the tags in question with his other." Out dated now, since we all have the WristComs and implant soldier chips so they can identify bodies and times of death... But one of them was my daddy's, and the other one was mine... When I was first entered to the Rangers and I managed to get one of the last ones ever assigned. I want you to wear them, have them..."

Taz gave him a meaningful look, covering his hand on the chain, with her smaller one. She separated from him, for a moment, and moved over to her "side" of the room. She dug through one of the drawers, the one Up never went in because it was undergarments and her feminine things. She pulled out a thin white box, walking back to his side she opened the box and pulled out a sturdy gold chain. On the end was a circular locket, about the size of a dime, with a lily carved into the smooth surface. She took Up's hand and placed the locket in his palm.

"My brothers gave me this... At my... The day I met jou," Taz said softly. She opened the locket and showed him her name, in flourished script on the inside, "Katia" in tiny letters." Jou're the last person who knows my name, my real name. Keep it that way, entender?"

"Yes," Up said softly. He took the locket and put it on, even if the delicate jewelry seemed odd on his person. He tucked it into his shirt, and she grasped the dog tags, her knuckles white at the grasp. They didn't speak after that, not while they finished packing, and not when they were loaded onto the drop pod to the main station for orders and ship off. They didn't need to speak, not yet, because everything so far that needed to be said had been.

3232323232323

It took them a little over ten hours to get to the main G.L.E.E. ship, another hour to be loaded into the meeting room with the seven other Rangers, and even more time after that until the General was there giving orders. It was simple enough the seven officers were meant as a distraction, picked because of their defense skill, so that Up and Taz could get into the main frame of the ship. The reason being Up was the only one for the job, and her and Taz were a package deal, not to mention she was trained under him and best in her league. After the debriefing, the group was sent off for a few hours of sleep and then told they would have a two week long journey in the morning. Taz and Up had been quiet for the entirety of this, except for the few well placed questions they offered. Once they were in their room however, Taz broke.

"Up..." She said shakily. He turned towards her, from his bag where he had gone to get sleep wear. She stood just inside the doorway, her shoulders shaking and her hands clasped before her, wrapped around the dog tags at her neck. She had tears pouring down her cheeks and Up's heart broke to see them. She gave a wet chuckle that turned into a sob." Up, it's my birthday... Que es mi cumpleanos..."

"Oh Taz..." Up said. And that broke whatever stoic mold the two were trying to fit into before this mission. They met in the middle of the room, crashing into an embrace of arms tangled around each other and lips finding all available skin. Taz's arms were up around his neck, his around her tiny waist; his lips found her cheek and ear, murmuring sweet nothing's, and hers found his neck, brushing against the skin there in Spanish prayers and curses all together." Taz, I know we promised no big goodbye speeches, and no 'if we die' talk... But I need to say something, please?"

"Si, okay..." Taz said hesitantly. She gripped the back of his shirt collar, scared of what he had to say." If I can say something to jou, once jou're done..."

"Deal..." Up smiled despite himself. He cleared his throat and shifted away slightly, so they could look in each others eyes." Taz, when I became a Ranger, I gave up all ties, loose ends, and stopped letting people get close to me. I closed off my heart and myself because war is no place for those emotions and ties... I saw people die everyday, people I cared about, trained, and hoped for. But then you storm into my life, in a silly puffed up dress and more attitude then tulle. Then you fight robots with me, and demanded to be a Starship Ranger so you could defend your family's memory. You somehow managed to burrow past all my walls, get past the barriers I made to keep people from being attached to me... But the only person I ever want to be attached to, is you... My Taz, mi parjarita, Katia Lopez... Beause... Well Taz, I love you... And this may be a damn bad way to admit it, but I think I've loved you since you dragged me over to that table and begged me to tell you about being a Ranger and my latest mission... I'm sorry this had to make me say it..."

Taz didn't speak for a long moment, gazing deeply into his big blue eyes, entirely honest and hopeful now. She offered a soft smile, and tugged him down for a soft kiss, not too deep and not too shy, just understanding.

"Up, I've never felt for anyone, like I feel for jou," Taz said softly she ducked her head against the crook of his neck and fell back into his embrace." I've had boyfriends before, and boys at the academy were always called me bonita... But the way jou can deal with my brand of loco, the way jou know me without even having to push me or try entirely too hard? Es increible! Jou are increible! Jou are the only person I will ever feel this for, the only person I want to ever feel this for... Te amo Up... I love you too... And when we survive this estupido mission, we can say it again, no pressure, just us."

The rest of the night was sent in each others arms; tracing lips and hands over skin, memorizing trails and patterns there. They fell into an easy embrace, a dance they had always been in together, but now it was in its major crescendo. They were entirely in sync, there was only Taz and only Up, just as their world had always been, really; now it was just so much more concrete. No death mission would ever change that.

323232323232

The mission was strait forward; they were on a nine person team, seven Rangers to distract the Robots, and then Taz and Up as the initiators. They would take two weeks to get to the Robots' main weapon holder ship. This was because they were taking a smaller base starship that could hide and evade the communication fields and trackers of the robots. The other members of the team had met with Taz and Up earlier in the day, and they had agreed upon training times and schedules for the trip. It was straightforward, but it was also terrifying because beneath the surface, everyone knew it was a death mission; they were all on the edge of being killed any second in the mission.

"They gave us a good team, no?" Taz asked Up as they picked at their meal of the night. The ship was a mere few days from the Robots and they were in their final stages of preparation for the mission. Up didn't answer, instead tangling his hand around hers and rubbing his free hand through his hair. Taz had noticed the amount of gray that had suddenly started popping up in his hair. He looked as if he could be her father, now, instead of an older brother or cousin.

"Team doesn't matter, it's us that matters," Up said softly. Taz nodded, knowing he was right and that they were the key players in this mission. They didn't speak after that, holding hands and staying quiet together. The closer they got to the Robots, the closer they as a couple became. It was sad that the odds of this being torn apart was getting higher as well.

3333333333333

"This is it," Up said to the group before him. They were currently two minutes form docking on the Robot ship and starting the mission they had began nearly two weeks ago. The group stood in a line before him, Taz at the end near the door, when he would go when he was done speaking." Se are here to fight, and end this war. We are here to kick Robot ass, and we are here to get the job done. You may die here, today; this may be the last time you will see each other. The important thing, is not that fact, but the fact that if we succeed then we have saved our race, death or not. So, go out there, and die for that; because if you won't go in and die for something, then I will kill you right here, for nothing." The line of men and Taz, gazed at him, their eyes filled with understanding and reverence." We are here as Rangers, to get the job done, because we do it better then anyone in the dead goddamn world. If that doesn't motivate you, nothing I can say will."

Up returned to his place beside Taz, and she reached back to grab his hand. He leaned forward, the other soldiers too focused on the ComScreen, on the wall giving them their yardage to the Robots, to notice this. He kissed the shell of Taz's ear, then her cheek, and then her neck, his hand loading hers tightly.

"Te amo Katia, mi parjarita, mi Taz," He said.

"Te amo Up," She returned." Te quiero tanto."

They let go, and the doors opened. The group charged in, silent and stealthy parting ways at the end of the dark corridor so that they could begin this mission. Taz and Up kept pace beside each other, moving down the path they had memorized in their training. Left, right, right, left, straight, left again, and then through the dark double doors. Taz shot out at the about Guard, taking him down with her knife the moment Up took down the other guard. They slammed the doors closed, Taz attacking the key and so they locked. Up was already at the control panel, his hands moving furiously over the keys until they found purchase on their task. They both felt a jolt, as the entire bottom floor of the ship detached, sucked into space, and then imploded, along with seventy percent of the robot's army. It had taken over an hour for the trip to the room, then typing in the codes; it had felt like moments.

Before either of them could celebrate, turn and high tail it to the pod again, the doors slammed open. Robots swarmed in, Decepticons and Transformers, High Security Robot Soldiers, some of the best left behind from the implosion. To the normal human weaponry, this would be no problem to take down, but Taz and Up each had a zapper, and a knife. They would be lucky to escape or stay alive long enough for the others to return and help.

"We're surrounded Up!" Taz yelled, her back against his as they fought. He didn't respond, but they were soon separated again, and Taz found herself up against two Transformer Units. It seemed hopeless, and she could see Up being taken up by Optimus Prime, one of the leading commanders. She screamed, not because of the Robot who had just rammed against her stomach, but because of the whirring sound of a rip saw that she saw tearing from the chest of the Robot Commander.

3333333333333

Taz still can't fully describe the events after she screamed; if asked, she would explain that all she remembered was feeling a surge of adrenaline and then her vision went red. She vaguely recalls having herself pulled off of a robot corpse, and then taken to the pod with Up's body, barely breathing and only kept alive because of the technology on the pod. She blacked out soon after that, and woke in the Starship Command pod, circling earth, a war hero. She wouldn't speak to any of the Rangers and Commanders, barely ate, and the only words she really said had to do with Up. But no one would tell her anything, or give her any new information.

"Would you like some water Ms. Lopez?" a nurse asked Taz.

"Where is Up?" Taz asked hoarsely, the nurse gave her the water." ¿Donde está mi Up?"

"Ms. Lopez every day you ask me, and every day I tell you ther es nothing for me to tell you.." The kindly nurse said softly. She then turned away, but paused in the doorway, turning back slightly and meeting Taz's desperate brown eyes." El está vivo, Taz, eso es todo lo que puedo decir."

Taz was surprised by the sudden Spanish, but the meaning calmed her a little. She laid her head back on the pillow and slept. When she woke up this time, there was a man sitting on the guest chair by her bed. He wore a lab coat and dark clothes, but what surprised Taz as the dark helmet he wore, his face covered.

"Who are jou?" Taz asked. The man gave a chuckle and sat up straight." Don't laugh! I asked jou a question!"

"Doctor Space-Claw," The man said," New head of the entire Galactic Alliance and the G.L.E.E. I'm here on regards to Commander Up, Ms. Lopez."

"Up?" Taz said sitting up straight and regretting it when her ribs groaned in pain." Where is he? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada antes de ahora?"

"Ms. Lopez I only understand some Spanish, but I'm going to assume you're confused," The Doctor said. Taz nodded, letting him talk and biting her tongue only because she wanted to know about Up." Now, Commander Up has you as his emergency contact... Hi only contact, actually. It is said in his papers if there is ever a choice of dire importance that you are to be the one to make it. Did you know this?" Taz shook her head, but knew he was the same in her paperwork." I didn't think so. Now, what this means, basically, is that I need to explain his condition, and have you pick between two choices."

"I understand," Taz said softly. She cringed as she sat herself up fully, facing the man. He nodded and took a chart from the table by her bed.

"Now, Commander Up was cut vertically, almost entirely in half," The Doctor said, making Taz cringe again," He was kept alive only because of the technology available and your quick work of getting him out. Now, we have managed to stabilize him, and keep him alive, but barely. His entire left side has been detached, and lost. Now we. N save him, rebuild him a new left side, and surgically attach it to his nerve endings and muscles. What this means is that he will be half android, after this reconstruction..."

"Jou are telling me that I either let him die, or have him become half of what almost killed him," Taz said painfully. The doctor nodded, and Taz noticed his shoulder sag in understanding at his dilemma." Doctor. I don't know what Up would have wanted... But I know that if I am given the choice, I want you to save him, because I want him back." Her eyes pooled in tears." And I am more selfish than I am scared of what he would think if I told jou to do this."

The doctor nodded and stood, closing the file and offering his hand to Taz. She shook it, and met what she hoped was his gaze. She couldn't tell in the mask he wore to hide his identity.

"I would have chosen the same thing, Ms. Lopez."

For some reason, this put Taz at ease a little bit more. She fell back against her pillows, as he left, thinking only of the battle ahead of her. The scariest battle she would ever have to endure, and it didn't even involve robots...

**3333333333333**

**A/N: Ah the plot thickens! So next chapter we'll get to see Up again, hopefully, I have it mostly typed and done now, but it still has a tad more until its finished. I'm actually behind schedule because I had work last minute and I was going to finish the next two chapters in this one and my WalkerxOC one too. But that's tomorrow now that it's nearly two in the morning and this one is just now done XD anyway, don't forget to answer my question if you want your OC in the next few chapters :3 I may even pair her with my OC dude, later on, if I like her. Either way, r&r kiddies!**


	4. Finding Myself, In You

**Ky: I really am sorry for the wait, my iPad went all AWHOL on me and deleted all the notes I had. Something about a glitch it had and went back to factory settings. Anyway, I'm in the works of getting the chapters re done, but its a slow process because I've been pulling double shifts at work to try and get money in the bank for classes this fall. Anyway, that aside, LyssaKay commented correctly- actually there was a correct reply before them but the person didn't want to give an OC, so I gave it to LyssaKay who was second. You will see her OC in this chapter, later on towards the end. For now, we find Taz right before Up's big surgery, and then we skip to after, right before the physical therapy and recovery begin.**

**Once more, I don't own Starship or the characters, just my plot and the ideas I have. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Finding Myself, In You**

**Our Story**

"Now, remember, Commander Up is not responsive-"

"Up can not respond to me right now because the machines are keeping him alive," Taz cut off the nurse whose name she now knew to be Gonzalez." He will probably hear me, because he is in an induced coma, but may not respond. If he does respond, it will be minimal. He is not himself, the right half of his body is gone, the machines are keeping him alive, and I have to be sure to let them steralize me entirely before I enter." The nurse gave her an expectant look." _Senora_, I have been waiting too long to see my Up, to mess it all up now. Jou will not find me skipping any instructions as long as it means seeing him."

"Fair enough, Miss Lopez," the nurse smiled. She led Taz to the sterilization chamber, where she had to strip and let the machine wash and make her germ-free, for a whole three minutes. After that, she was put in a clean patient gown, and handled only by the doctors in their sterile suits. She entered the hospital room and glanced at the same sterile white walls as in her room. It wasn't until the doctors let go of her arms that she let her gaze find purchase on Up.

"Oh... Up..." She let slide past her lips. She covered her mouth with her hands and stepped forward. His right side was partially covered by a blanket, but she could see that there was an empty space where his body should be. She sat on his left side, finding his hand and tangling her smaller one around it." Up... _Estoy muy apenado por no poder ahorrar_... _Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento_... _Mi amor, te amo_, Up..."

Taz didn't speak much after that, a few more uttered Spanish phrases here and there, but mostly she held Up's hand and kissed it here and there. She studied his "sleeping" form, rememorizing the man she loved, who was now so broken and hurt. She left only when the doctors told her she herself needed to rest, but could return whenever she wanted the week before his surgery. She nodded, giving them a muttered "_Gracias_..." before leaving, stopping to kiss Up's cheek this time. She allowed the nurse from before to take her to her room, and she fell onto the bed as soon as the woman was gone, falling asleep immediately. Now that she knew Up was okay- if barely -she could sleep easy. He would soon be okay, her Up would be better and back to her in now time, as soon as the surgery went down.

**3333333333333**

"You know that the surgery will be another eight hours or so," Junior said to Taz. The girl didn't say anything, finding that ignoring the boy was easier then answering his stupid statement. She knew this surgery almost as well as the doctor performing it, of course she knew that her sitting here for three hours was only a fraction of how long it would be. She also knew that she wouldn't move until the Doctor came out and said Up was in recovery. Then she would be in the recovery waiting room, sitting there until they let her into Up's room, to wait until he woke up." Waiting here is only going to wear you out."

"No offense- no wait, all offense meant. Please be so kind as to _Vete a la mierda_," Taz spat at the annoying boy. He thought he ruled the world because his dad was in charge, well he was in for a rude awakening because Taz could care less abou the G.L.E.E. as long as she had Up. She would give up every award she had won because of battles, give up her zapper, her lucky bandana and her knife, even her position as a Ranger, to have Up.

"I don't speak Spanish," Junior scowled," But I'm going to assume that was something not very nice. Look, I was only looking out for you, I know what it's like to have someone in there..."

"How could jou know that?" Taz asked tiredly.

"My mom has a very weak immune system," Junior admitted," She was born with it, and she's had plenty of surgeries over the years. I've been in the exact same spot you have more times than I can count. It sucks, and it wears you out."

"I am sorry I snapped at jou..." Taz said after a moment. Junior nodded at her and sat beside her, offering a stick of gum. She declined, but allowed him to sit with her for another hour, mostly rambling about whoever passed by and what dirt he knew about them. It was more enteratining than just sitting there, alone, anyway. He left after awhile- something about having lunch with his mom and dad -but promised he would visit her again, later. She nodded, not expecting him to return. So, when he came back another few hours later, two coffees in hand, she was surprised, but allowed it. She sipped the bitter black liquid and nearly moaned in ecstacy. The nurses didn't let her buy coffee, saying that it was bad for someone as small as her, but she used to have a cup of it- black and bitter -every morning with Up; it tasted like familiarity, like home.

"The nurse at the desk said that he should be moved to recovery in another hour," Junior said as he drank his own coffee. Taz's eyes snapped up in excitement." The doctor should be coming in to tell you in a few, but I thought you'd like the news."

"Why are jou being so nice to me?" Taz asked, suddenly wary of this nice treatment. Junior smiled and gave an easy chuckle, tilting back the last of his drink.

"Always a well trained Ranger, Taz," He commented," I asked dad to read into Up's files because I thought the case sounded interesting. Your name was all over the files: emergency contact, last living significant person, trainee, his ward, and rumored as more. I can tell that the rumor part was true..." Taz gave him a glare and he shivered slightly." What I mean is, if you're that important to this man, then I knew that getting to know you, keeping you calm, would only help his recovery. And much against popular belief, I like Up. He's a bad ass and a Ranger I've looked up to, all my years as an ensign."

"Thank jou," Taz said stiffly. Junior nodded, knowing this was as close to gratitude as he would get. They sat together as the doctor came out and gave her the run down; everything went as planned- better actually, Up's body seemed to be awaiting the surgery and had taken to the new andriod parts immediately. Junior let them take Taz tot he recovery waiting area, telling her he would see her around. Three more hours of waiting, another smuggled coffe, and a quick nap later, and she was sitting in a chair beside Up's sleeping form. He looked the same as before the accident, perfect actually. The new parts were made to mirror the ones he had, and covered in a synthetically grown skin. he was literally entirely human aside from the inner robotic workings. She grapsed his hand in her two tiny ones, thinking about everything she wanted to tell him when he woke up. None of it mattered, in the end; she fell asleep beside him, and was only awoken, hours later, to a soft whisper, hoarse and gruff and in a southern drawl that she could never forget.

"Taz?"

**3333333333333**

"They told me that the only thing they managed to salvage from my body was this," Up said holding out a delicate golden locket. Taz smiled from the opposite end of the bed, she reached into her hospital gown and took out her own dog tags.

"Same," She said softly. They smiled and Up leaned forward to kiss her, but pulled bakc and winced, his new nerves still tender from the surgery. Taz smiled and leaned in so he didn't have to. He smiled into the kiss, and reached up his left hand to cup her cheek. She pulled back to breathe, and touched her nose to his." _Te amo, mi amor_..."

"Love you too Katia..." Up whispered. They were interrupted by a cough and a knock on the door. Taz turned first, and noticed a woman in the doorway; she was a little taller than Taz herself with long blonde hair and big green eyes, medium skin tone, and a white lab coat meaning she had to be a doctor, if not an intern." Oh, hello, can we help you?"

Taz loved that Up didn't push her away, but rather pulled her so she was sitting up beside him on the bed. She smiled, a cat like quility to it, happy her claim was staked on the Commander. She took time to study her love, his hair always peppered with gray, now entirely gray from the accident, a few new wrinkles and scars on his face, but his eyes as blue and young as ever.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Makenna Stuart," The woman smiled, her eye glowing in a pretty way when she did." You can call me Makenna, I'll be your physical therapist while we under go the three month recovery. After which time you should be more then ready to go back to the service. Until then, I'll be in charge of your daily work outs, and any other training I see fit for your recovery. This must be Miss Taz Lopez?"

"_Si Senora_," Taz said easily.

"Oh, its Senorita, not married," Makenna said. Taz couldn't help the pointed look she gave Up, and the flirty smiled with it, when she said this. She didn't like it, and she made a point to tangle her hand around Up's, and her free arm around his middle tightly. She had a sinking feeling that this woman would be problems for her and Up, if nothing more she would be a thorn in her side.

**3333333333333**

**Ky: So, its on the short side, I know. I also made Junior a little more lovable than I realy meant to.. But I love Brolden, so it's a given that I'd make his character slightly nice. I'll try and have another chapter up tomorrow, if I don't pull a double again, if not the next day for sure because I don't have church. Also, sorry for any typos I missed, I'm using word pad, and it doesn't have spell check, so I only skim to find any mistakes. I'll be back on my iPad when it's fixed, so soon. Anyway, R&R, and more agnst, maybe some JuniorxTaz drama thrown in? Who knows, you have to read to find out! On a side note, I will also be posting this on my tumblr account, as well as some little drabbles about other pairings- real and fandoms for Starkid -that I ship. Here's the link, and please follow me!**


	5. The Little Green Tasmanian Devil

**Ky: Hello all, and I'm terribly sorry for the delay, I've had part of this typed since last time we talked about the mishap with my iPad, however work had been terrible lately, and I've just gotten a moment to sit and type the rest! It will be a little shorter than the other chapters- not terribly short I hate chapters under 1000 words, and I always manage to break the 1500 mark or so. There will be a lot more angst here, because the good Doctor will be hitting on Up! Which will in turn make Taz want to get him jealous…? Whoever ever could she turn to for that? Anyway, I won't leave you guessing, I'll go ahead and start ^^ thanks again to LyssaKay for her wonderful OC! We'll be seeing her a LOT more here!**

**So, I don't own anything but the plot, please R&R, and enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: The Little Green Tasmanian Devil**

**Our Story**

Taz ground her teeth as she watched Dr. Stuart help Up with another one of his exorcises; her hands were a little too low on Up's hips for Taz's liking, and she was doing everything in her power not to hop over the small wall- that separated the waiting area and the gym for rehab exorcise –and strangling her until her face was as blue as Up's eyes. She reserved herself not to, however, and instead began counting backwards from thirty. Because she was staying at the facility as long as Up was, for his rehab, she had been admitted into some mandatory therapy; something that has started as making sure she would stay of sound mind after the attack, but had ended up becoming mandatory anger management of sorts. The woman they had her going to see was nice, she had some unconventional teachings, which suited Taz fine since she was a little unconventional, as well. Thirty was her "safe number" something the shrink had her pick as a number she had to count backwards from, and be calm by the time she reached zero, or she would have to begin again until she was.

"That's great Up!" the Doctor cried, her eyes smiling with her. Taz wanted to rip her throat out when she leaned in to purr something close to his ear, and he laughed; but the ecstatic look in Up's eyes for having been successful made her melt a little. She ground her teeth and counted backwards for the next hour, digging her nails into her palm and nearly drawing blood once.

"Whoa there Lieutenant…" A voice said. Taz glanced up to see Junior standing behind her, and she sighed, releasing her tight fist, watching as her palm bled a little." C'mon, there's a med box over here…" Taz followed the man only because it was a distraction, and let him bandage her hand." She really bugs you huh?" Taz nodded silently." Yeah, Makenna is kind of a flirt… She likes the big important military types, tries to latch onto them, see if she can get anything out of it… I'd watch out if I were you too… She has never lost a guy she wanted."

"Thanks Hunior… Just what I needed to hear," Taz spat. She yanked her hand back and studied the well done bandage.

"Hey, don't be so touchy!" Junior said with a scowl." Besides, Makenna has never dealt with anyone like you, Taz… Zombie Jesus and Dead God, I wouldn't mess with any guy you liked if I was a chick… That would be like asking you to rip out my hair and peel back my fingernails… Give her like one good ole' fashioned Taz threat talk, and I'm sure you'll be fine… You and Up."

"Well… That was a little nicer, hombre…" Taz admitted. Junior gave her a mock salute and she managed a smile, which he returned." Jou wanna get coffee? Up has another hour, and I will probably kill that blonde puta, if I stay here that long…"

"Sounds good to me, mom won't let me have coffee, normally, only time I get it is when I work," Junior admitted. They spent Up's last hour of rehab in the small diner in the hospital, drinking coffee and holding relatively good conversation. They walked back together and met Makenna and Up at the door of the gym; Up had an odd look in his eyes, but smiled at Taz and Junior.

"Up, this is Hunior," Taz said," His dad is the one who did jour surgery. He is also the head honcho of the G.L.E.E."

"Nice to meet ya son," Up said shaking Junior's hand from his wheel chair. The commander was doing great, but he still hadn't mastered walking full time on his new robot limb. The doctors said he may always have a slight limp, but he would be walking in the next few days on his own." You taking good care of my Taz, here?"

"Yes sir, though I wonder sometimes if she's about to kill me or if we're really friends," Junior admitted. Up laughed and the two began a nice conversation; Taz took this opportunity to ask Makenna to talk to her, in private. She kissed Up's cheek and said she had some questions for the doctor, before leading her back into the now quiet gym.

"What did you want to ask Miss Lopez?" Makenna asked good naturedly.

"I would like jou to stop with all of the flirting," Taz said, never one to beat around the bush," I know jou have a think for commanders, high up officials, but Up is mine… I do not mean this is a possessive way, because he chose to be mine, and I chose to be his… I don't like jou all over him in rehab, and when jou make comments about going out, with me right there. I would very much appreciate if jou respected my wishes, Doctor."

"Taz, we're big girls…" Makenna said in a dangerous tone," But you still are so young… Such a cub when it comes to things like this… Up is a man, and he needs a woman to treat him right… You are still a girl, I am a woman; so I'm not so sure I can do what you're asking."

Before Taz could unleash her fury, Makenna turned heal and left; Taz turned and shoved her fist into the wall, her knuckles screaming in agony. She ignored this and shot out, giving a hurried goodbye to Junior and rolling Up away. She let him talk about the rehab, but kept quiet, her entire body filling with rage and hurt. Once back in the suite the hospital had given them while they stayed there, she helped him Up, and curled up into a tight ball in the armchair. Up noticed, at last, the odd shape she seemed to be in.

"Taz?"

"No." Taz said coldly. She buried her face into her knees and gave a few muffled Spanish curses, her shoulder shaking in fury.

"Taz!"  
"I said no!" Taz cried. It was too late though, Up was already picking her up and moving so she was in his lap on the chair." Jou are going to hurt jourself!"

"I'd rather be hurt, than you be hurt!" Up said in a stern tone." Now tell me what dead-goddammit is wrong with you!"

"That estupido blonde doctor!" Taz cried at last. She gave an angry cry and let it all pour out, her jealousy of the woman, their talk moments before, and then why it bothered her so much." She is right, though… I'm just-"

"No, you are Taz, and I am Up," Up said sternly," Taz and Up, together; that's how things are always supposed to be. No matter what some blonde doctor after a high ranking official says, it will always be that way, okay?"

"Si…"

"I love you, Taz…" Up said, kissing her hard on the mouth to prove his point. She sighed into the kiss, allowing him to distract her.

"Te amo, Up… But jou cannot just expect to kiss me all better!" Taz cried. Up grinned, and proceeded to do just that, all night long. Taz didn't complain, though, she rather liked being kissed better, as long as Up kissed her _all_ better.

**3333333333333**

The next few days were better, Makenna made less moves on Up, but they were still there; Taz found a new companion during the rehab- Junior surprisingly –and spent those hours talking or hanging out with him. Up got a little moody about this, but didn't tell Taz what his moods were about; she brushed it off as the rehab and meds, and his slow progress. Slowly, though, the couple began to form a rift between them. They both felt it starting, but neither knew what to do, how to address it, or how to start to fix it…

**3333333333333**

**Ky: I'm sorry for the crappy ending DX my brain is so dead and I really don't want to address all of the angst in one chapter, it always ends up so rushed when I try fitting it all in one place… Anyway, hopefully another chapter this week, I'm trying to stick to one a week for every story, see how that works… R&R please!**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**Ky: I'm sorry whoever thought this was another chapter, its an apology note because my sleep deprived mind went AWHOL this afternoon DX I accidentally put up a chapter of my WalkerxOC story here, because the tabs are right above one another… So, the chapter for THIS story, will be up by end of week, hopefully… I appreciate all the reviews you guys give, so I'm sorry for confusing all my loyal readers, who were probably really excited to see something new up!**

**I'm sorry for any confusion, I really am! I'm really tired and I need to sleep now, so ta-ta, until later!**


End file.
